1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an organic light emitting device (“OLED”) and a method of manufacturing the OLED.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting device (“OLED”) uses a phenomenon wherein light is generated when a current or a voltage is applied to an organic light emitting layer and electrons and electron holes are combined in the organic light emitting layer. In a polymer OLED, the organic light emitting layer may include a polymer. Also, since a polymer OLED may be manufactured using a wet process, a cost of materials may be reduced and a manufacturing process may be simplified.
The polymer OLED may be driven by a low voltage, provide high-luminance surface emission, have a high response speed and may be thin. Moreover, the OLED may have excellent color reproduction, a wide viewing angle and the emitted color may be selected by appropriate selection of a fluorescent material. Such an OLED may be applied in various devices such as a full color display device, a backlight unit for a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), an information display device, a vehicle display device or a lighting device.
In an OLED for the lighting device, the amount of light generated per light emitting area increases linearly, therefore when the lighting device has a large area, the lighting device may have a long life due to low luminance. However, in this case, due to an increased area of a substrate in the OLED, a cost of materials and processes may increase. It is therefore desirable to have an OLED, which provides reduced materials cost and can be manufactured without complex processes.